Question: First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-7$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{5(-3x-7)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{5(-3x-7)}$ do? $5(-3x-7)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-3x-7)-2$.